Avatar Today
by Artheart82
Summary: The Avatar people nowadays with no bending. Lots of different couples, so read and please review!
1. Morning Bus

I do not own Avatar, but I wish I did! 

Chapter One

Katara was sitting on her bed, with Suki and Toph, and she was rambling on about her history teacher. She was wearing a pink top that said LOVE, and thin red pants. She looked quite girly. Toph was sitting with her hands on her cheeks, bored, with a black T-shirt that had a music note on it and jeans, while Suki was wearing a tight ponytail with a yellow polka-dotted top with jean leggings.

There was a knocking on Katara's door.

"Let me in KATARA!" Sokka's voice cried.

"It's unlocked…"She yelled back. "Doofus…" She muttered. Toph and Suki giggled. Sokka opened it and walked in.

"Wow your room is messy." He said, discustingly looking around.

"What do you want?" She asked impatiently.

"Are you ready for school?" He continued.

"Yes." She replied, bored.

"Good, and Suki, your mom's here." Suki grabbed her green backpack and slipped on her uggs.

"Bye Toph, bye Katara." She said walking away. She brushed past Sokka and said softly, "Bye Sokka." She smiled and he blushed bright red. Only Katara giggled, because Toph couldn't see him.

"Toph, do you want me to drive you home?" He asked, hopefully. He had just gotten his license and he loved to use it.

"I'd rather die." She replied solemly. Katara giggled.

"If you went, I think Sokka would take care of that for you." Toph smiled, as Sokka blushed and stormed away.

"Can I sleep over, Katara?" Toph asked hopefully.

"Sure Toph. There's a sleeping bag in the closet." Toph felt her way over and got a blue one. Katara turned off the light and they were soon asleep.

In the morning, Toph wore her same clothes and Katara put on a sparkly red top with a mini jean skirt and uggs. They waited at the bus stop as Katara put up her hair. Toph didn't even bother to brush hers, as she couldn't judge herself on her appearance because she was blind.Toph's backback was dark green and a messenger bag. Katara's was pink with red and yellow flowers on it. Sokka was standing with his blue messanger bag, wearing a black t-shirt with a red shirt underneath, jeans, and he was texting.

"Who are you texting Sokka?" Katara teased. "Your girlfriend?" He blushed bright red.

"No." He replied angrily.

"How about your boyfriend, Jet?" Katara laughed at Toph's joke. He glared at her and replied

"If you two nosey people need to know, I am texting Aang. He said he overslept and missed the bus. His mom had to drive him." Toph laughed and Katara smiled sweetly. Sokka looked at her suspicously, and she blushed , looking away.

The bus soon came, and Suki pulled Katara down next to her. Toph sat across from them, and Sokka behind.

"Hey! Did you hear?" She said exitedly. "Jet asked me to the dance!" Sokka choked on his coke.

"Really? That's great!" Katara said.

"No it's not…" Sokka replied softly.

"What Sokka?" Katara asked turning.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." They all smiled and turned back to their conversation.

Sokka took a quick glance at Suki. She was wearing a green top that said "Camo Girl" He grinned at her camoflouge pants and her straight brown hair that she had in braids. He had been wanting to ask Suki himself, but he figured that she would say no and Katara and Toph would mock him forever. But now it was too late, and She and Jet would have a wonderful time. But then their conversation grew better.

"So did you say yes?" Sokka leaned closer, crossing his fingers.

"Of course not!" She cried, amused. He laughed and yelled a loud "YES!". They looked at him and he quickly lied.

"We're here! Yay…" He said. Luckily, they really were pulling into the school parking lot.


	2. Sokka's Plan

Chapter Two

Homeroom was boring for all of he kids, as they were in the same homeroom. Sokka took a quick glance at Jet, who was wearing a green shirt and jeans. He envied that he had enough courage to ask Suki to the dance. Then his eyes traveled to Zuko, brother of Azula, blushing as Mei and Ty Lee fought about Mei's black wardrobe, and whether she needed to wear pink or not.

Just before the bell rang, Aang ran inside and tried to look calm as he ran and sat down next to Sokka. Then the bell rang and their teacher dissmissed them.

They had home ecnomics first. Katara rushed up to Toph and Suki and said cheerily

"I heard that Iroh is letting us do that project were we take care of fake babies!" She said gleefully.

Suki was equally joyful, but Toph wasn't. She didn't really like babies, because as far as she knew, all they did was cry, poop, and puke. She couldn't see their cuteness. Aang and Sokka heard them and Sokka frowned.

"Why on earth do girls think that that stuff is fun?" Aang asked, confused.

"I guess that they try to think that it really is their baby or something… I don't know." Sokka replied casually.

Aang looked down, upset that the usually knowledgable Sokka didn't have an awnswer. Aang was wearing caki pants with a blue T-shirt that had a picture of an ipod on it.

All of the students arrived at the same time, to see lots of baby monkies in a cage.

"What the heck are monkies doing here?!" Suki yelled. Iroh replied sipping his tea,

"They are your assignment. The union wouldn't let me use real babies." He smiled. Suki had a look of discust on her face. They all sat down in their little groups of friends.

"Alright," He said puckering his lips and holding up a piece of paper. "I am sure that you all know about how this project works. Yahty yahty yah…. Ah. Okay… Partners-"

People bagan to look around the room for a partner that they wanted. Iroh looked up and corrected,

"No, no. I have assigned partners right here." He motioned to the paper he was holding. They all groaned, then he read the list. "uh…Aang and…" Aang looked at Katara. "Toph." He quickly blushed and looked disappionted. Toph grunted. "Sokka and Ty Lee." Ty Lee clapped and Sokka banged his head on a desk and Suki laughed lightly. He blushed, so his whole face matched the red bump on his head. "Suki and Jet." He angrily squeezed his pen and broke it, splattering ink all over Aang and him. He noticed Jet smile and Suki blush. He became very angry with them and himself for not asking her when he could. "And Mei and Zuko…" Both blushed deep red.

Katara raised her hand.

"Yes Katara?"

"What about Azula and myself?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, yes. Sorry." She nodded. "You two will be working together." None of the boys (exept Zuko) could control their laughter.

"B-but we're both g-girls!" Katara cried. Azula was red and she glared at the boys and they stopped laughing.

"Too many girls…" he said looking at his list. "Now anywho, you may all pick your baby monkies now. One each." He said.

Toph went over to Aang and told him that he could pick their monkey. He nodded, and went over. He looked around and saw that everyone already had their monkeys.

Azula and Katara had picked a little brown monkey and were fighting over it's name while Sokka unhappily watched as Ty Lee happily swung a white monkey around the room.

He also saw Suki and Jet sitting with their chairs close together, Suki googly eyed at the orange baby mokey in their hands and Jet googly eyed at Suki. Apparantly Sokka saw them too, for he was glaring at Jet angrily.

And last there was Mei and Zuko, their monkey climbing around on Mei. She mumbled angrily, and Zuko smiled.

The last monkey left was dark gray and sleeping. Aang smiled and began to pick it up, when the bell rang.

"Time to go, put the monkies back. You will see them tomorrow. Bye now!" The kids stormed out the door, leaving Iroh alone.

The next classes were boring for Sokka, because he couldn't stop looking at Suki. She ocastionally looked back and both blushed.

Soon it was lunch, and Aang ran and sat down next to Katara.

"Oh my gosh! Aang did you here? The dance is moved to the day after tommorow due to forecasted rain!" He looked scared.

"R-really? Wow… t-that's too bad…" They looked at him curiously and he quickly added "I mean good. Good. Yeah…"

The day ended soon. Sokka wasn't paying attention to anyone at all during any lesson. He kept thinking about Suki too much.

After class he saw Jet approaching her locker, and he quickly decided to make his move. He slid toward Suki and casually asked her if she was going to the dance with anyone.

"No. Jet _did_ ask me, but I _didn't _say yes." She said. He smiled and began to ask her- Jet knocked him over, and came up to Suki smiling broadly.

"Wanna change your awnser?" He pleaded cooly. She smiled sweetly and to Sokka's horror, replied…

"I guess so. But as friends, right?" She blushed.

"_Right,_ as "friends"." He retorted. She smiled and left, grinning. Sokka frowned and realized how much he liked her. He would never ever forgive Jet… Ever. Anger built up in him as he stepped forward, toward Jet, threataningly.

Ty Lee blocked his way and he bumped into her.

"Hey Sokka. Sorry about Suki, but if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm always here." She motioned to her shoulder, her pink dress smoothly complementing her curves.

He groaned and slapped his forehead angrily. "Okay… I'll see you at six. You can stay for dinner." She grinned and cartwheeled away happily into the girl's bathroom. Sokka noticed his mistake, but then realized a flaw in the flaw.

"Jealousy." A wide grin spread across his face and he began to step outside, happily singing a joyful tune.


	3. Day Before the Dance

Chapter Three

It was the day before the dance. Aang was very nervous to ask Katara to go with him.

"She is probably too cool to go anyway." He sadly whispered to himself.

Then he made it to his bus stop and got on the bus. Toph was sitting there, as she usually did unless she slept over Katara's house. He sat next to her and she didn't seem to notice. They both stayed silent for the whole ride.

When they got off Suki, in her jean mini-skirt, and green shirt, was standing next to Sokka, reading something on his phone. She was so close to Sokka, that he was a very, very deep shade of red, looking at her instead of the phone. She also wore uggs.

Sokka was wearing a gray t-shirt and a white shirt underneath, and jeans.

Then Aang's eyes traveled to the beautiful Katara. She was wearing a red tank-top that read "FIRE"on the chest. Also on her was a camouflage mini-skirt and blue flip-flops, the same color as the blue writing of "FIRE".

Her long hair was loose except for two pieces braided in the front, left and right. He blushed as she called him over and Toph yelled at him for lingering too long.

During home economics Aang was so distracted with Katara that he let the monkey attack Toph. Sokka noticed happily that Jet was absent.

After class, Sokka and Aang turned to see a couple kissing. It was a girl that was probably a Junior, and the boy a senior. He stared at them for a while, picturing him as the boy and Katara as the girl. He smiled for a while, and then Sokka pulled him to the lunch room.

They saw many couples sitting together, either eating or flirting, but luckily, Toph Katara and Suki were all still at their table as usual, eating some odd greenish… spaghetti? It was hard to tell. Anyway, at least _they_ weren't flirting with any boys.

The day ended with announcements about the dress code for the dance.

"No jeans or mini skirts, no T-shirts, girls must wear dresses or skirts, boys must wear ties and dress shirts. If you wear any of them you will not be let in. That is all…" The speaker went off. Then and the kids went into the hallway.

Aang saw Katara, but she and Toph were already walking out the door, Suki following. Aang sighed.

"I guess Katara will never go to the dance with me…"

When the girls got outside, it was raining.

"Oh geeze…" Suki said stepping under a tree.

"The bus will never come in this weather…" Toph cried, stamping angrily.

"How about Sokka drives us?" Katara suggested as Aang and Sokka stepped outside.

"He doesn't have a car." Suki simply stated, starting to get mad.

They sighed and began to walk home when Ty Lee rushed out the door.

"Hey guys!" She said happily skipping. They looked. "I have an umbrella! Here." She handed it to them, her jean skirt and pink polo now wet.

"Oh… Uh… Thanks… I guess…" Sokka said as she turned.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" She turned around, and pressed her lips against Sokka's. It was a short kiss, but a good one- for Ty Lee.

"Bye-bye!" She cartwheeled away to meet a wet Azula and Mei, Zuko close behind.

"And how are _we_ going to get home?" Azula angrily questioned.

Ty Lee shrugged, and they began their paralas, and wet journey.

Sokka was still in shock. He didn't mean for her to _kiss_ him, just make Suki jealous.

But to Sokka's joy, she was jealous. She was beat red, staring at the spot where Ty Lee had kissed. Sokka noticed and smiled evilly.

"Can't wait for the dance." He taunted, making Katara glare at him, noticing how angry he was making her friend.

"Me either." She mumbled walking ahead, steaming mad.

"Suki wait!" Katara brushed by her brother and followed the girl, Toph behind. She suddenly jerked back, grabbed the umbrella, stuck her tongue out, and followed her friends. Sokka felt a tear go down his cheek. He wiped it away slowly.

"So much for Suki…" He began to walk as Aang followed.


End file.
